1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labor saving device for loading and unloading cargo from a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved loading and unloading apparatus for truck beds.
Loading and unloading cargo from a truck bed be can be difficult and time consuming. Generally, loading and unloading cargo from the truck bed requires an individual to climb into the truck bed and place items on the truck bed, or remove the items therefrom. This can be an especially a challenging task for individuals with limited mobility or for individuals with larger, taller trucks. When climbing in and out of the truck bed while carrying heavy cargo, individuals are at a risk of suffering various types of injuries. For instance, carrying cargo in front of the individual can obstruct the individual's view and cause the individual to fall off of the truck bed or trip. Additionally, individuals can strain or sprain a muscle.
Some individuals utilize a step-stool, a ramp, or other similar devices that help individuals climb into and out of truck beds. These devices, however, are inconvenient to use because they require the individual to set up the device so that it is properly supported at the base. Other individuals require assistance from others, but this can be impracticable and inconvenient. Therefore, a device that enables an individual to easily move the cargo toward and away from the individual without requiring the individual to climb into the truck bed is desired.
The present invention is an apparatus for moving cargo from and to the end of a pickup truck bed. The device comprises a cross bar having a pair of caster wheels and bristles that span the width of the cross bar at the leading edge thereof. The device can be easily maneuvered by means of a telescopic handle attached to the cross bar. The cross bar can be placed behind cargo so that the cargo can be moved towards the end of the truck bed when the handle is pulled. Conversely, the cross bar can be placed in front of cargo so that the cargo can be moved away from the end of the truck bed when the handle is pushed. The present invention provides convenience to the user by reducing the time needed to unload cargo from the truck bed and eliminating the need to climb into the truck bed to load and unload cargo, which can cause injury.
Additionally, the present invention comprises a low profile and is configured to lie flat against the truck bed. As such, the present invention may be used to move cargo toward and away from the back of the truck bed without requiring the user to the truck bed cover thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim apparatuses for moving cargo to the end of a pickup truck bed. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices disclose the design for a blade that moves cargo to the end of a pickup truck bed. Other devices disclose a gate that slides along the interior of a trailer to move cargo to the end for removal. These devices, however, do not disclose caster wheels/skis that travel in the furrows of the bed or a handle that is attached to the blade. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Design Pat. No. D380706 to Gardner discloses a design for a truck bed insert that allows users to retrieve items that are stored within a truck bed. The device comprises a plate that spans the width of a truck bed. The lower end of the plate rests on a pair of skis that run parallel to the plate. The upper end of the plate comprises a pair of straps that connect to the side of the truck bed at the end. Each strap is connected the truck bed by means of an eye bolt. Each end of the strap comprises a knot thereon to prevent the strap from falling through the eye bolt. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,464 to Chich discloses a wagon unloading device. The device is shaped similarly to a triangular prism with an open side. The device is connected to a rope or a chain so that the device can push cargo from the front of the wagon toward the back of the wagon.
While the devices of Gardner and Chich enable a user to pull the cargo contained within a truck bed or wagon toward the tailgate thereof, these devices are limited in the fact that they do not allow the user to push the cargo toward the front of the truck bed. In contrast, the present invention provides an elongated handle that allows the user to push and pull the cargo in various directions along the length of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,856 to Hesse and U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2002/0090276 to Earle disclose gates for a truck bed. Hesse discloses a gate that is pivotally attached to the truck bed. The gate can pivot from a raised position to a lowered position, and vice versa by means of cables. Earle discloses a gate that can slide along the length of the truck bed. The devices of Hesse and Earle, however, are not operable to load or unload cargo from a truck bed. Rather, these gates prevent cargo from shifting about the truck bed or unintentionally exiting the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,776 to Calhoun discloses a sliding device for moving cargo from the front of a truck bed towards the tailgate where it may be grasped by a user. The device comprises a U-shaped rod that is constructed to fit within the furrows of the truck bed. The U-shaped rod comprises a channel that spans the length there of. The device further comprises an L-shaped rod having a first section that is orthogonal to a second section. The second section is disposed within the channel of the U-shaped rod and can be grasped to manually pull the first section toward the tailgate, thereby unloading the cargo. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,339 to Knapp and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,290 to Lutz discloses an ejector for unloading cargo from vehicles. These devices generally comprise a plate that is adapted to push cargo toward the back of the vehicle by means of a motor assembly.
The foregoing Calhoun, Knapp, and Lutz devices are directed toward devices for moving cargo from the front of a vehicle towards the back of the vehicle. Thus, these devices are inoperable to load cargo onto the truck bed. Specifically, the second section of the L-shaped rod in Calhoun would prevent the user from closing the tailgate when the first section is behind the cargo because the second section would extend beyond the tailgate. Additionally, the disposition of the motor assembly of Knapp and Lutz would prevent users from placing cargo behind the plate.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. The prior art devices are limited in the fact that they are not constructed to allow a user to load and unload cargo from a truck bed. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing a truck bed rake that allows the user to move cargo toward and away from the tailgate. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to apparatuses for moving cargo to the end of a pickup truck bed. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.